More Than Mated
by athenares
Summary: Tsu-tey gives his last words to Neytiri before he dies. A realization. My first avatar fic. Warning: character death. Please review!


A/N: This is just my first Avatar fic. I know, I'm not that expert in describing settings of the Na'vi language. :) The numbers enclosed in brackets are equivalent to their meanings which I got from wiki/Na%27vi_%28language%29.

The scene is when Neytiri fell from her Banshee and after Tsu-tey was shot and fell from the helicopter after risking his life. The war is still raging on.

* * *

**More Than Muntxa**

* * *

Across a cleared space where Loreyu flora had hidden each spiral stem, Neytiri carefully jumped and rolled to be hide herself behind a moss-studded tree trunk. On her chest lay a mat of sheen perspiration and she breathed shortly as her eyes cautiously wandered from side to side. She was lucky to have the space alone with no dreamwalkers in giant monstrous space robot suits roaming around. She leaned on the trunk, her flat chest continuously rising and falling. Above her, Banshees flew fiercely with their claws snatching wings of what she sees as flying human machinery.

"Neytiri,"

She felt her muscles jump, and exhaled at the realization of Jake's voice from the earpiece which he gave him. She clutched the tiny pendant stuffed on her ear and spoke. "Jake,"

"Neytiri. Neytiri where are you? Are you alright?"

Her other ear twitched and she moved to her side at the sound of a soft groan.

"I-I'm alright, Jake…" she responded weakly, her long dainty fingers trembled as she stepped forward, eyes focused at a needed sight.

"Where are you?"

This time Neytiri didn't respond. She immediately stooped, forgetting Jake's question.

"Neytiri, whe—"

"Quick!" she looked around and up. The wide leaves above can temporarily conceal her from sky attacks. "Tsu-tey wounded!"

"Wait for me," Jake gave an assurance. He can find them nonetheless, he knew where Neytiri had fallen after her Banshee was shot. Neytiri pulled Tsu-tey's feet and dragged his weakened body beside the roots of another tree. It can be enough to hide them, for a few minutes. Tsu-tey groaned once more, and Neytiri can hear his nearly-deafened breaths. She touched the bleeding holes on his broad chest, scarlet liquid surrounding each. Numerous other bullet holes studded his arms and torso, and he coughed out blood. His fingers never let go of his bow despite the height which sent him falling towards the ground. She held his head and his half-opened eyes looked at her.

"_Tul, zong aynga…" _[1] Tsu-tey's rough voice came through with slight coughs. Neytiri pursed her blue lips and replied with a head shake, _"Tsmukan…kehe…" _[2]

With that Tsu-tey gave a faint smile and imitated her word, "_Tsmukan…" _[3]

She sighed and half-smiled, knowing what he was about to point out. She ingested the hurt in his voice when she called him 'brother' instead of what he used to be. What he used to be for her, before Jake Sully had infiltrated their grounds.

"_Tsap-alute…txoa oe…" _[4]

Neytiri shook her head. She didn't want to talk about this but he forced his heavy hand to hold hers.

"_Oe omun _[5]…I have not paid you any attention since we were _eveng_ [6]. _Oe omun_…"

"_ftang _[7]_, _Tsu-tey, enough…" she wiped his muddied face.

"_Oe…_I should have played with you, I should have talked to you more often than not…" he insisted on speaking. She hushed him, and looked unto his eyes which then continued the message she can easily bring on her mind. "_You are hurt…oe omun, and I've only acknowledged you when you started out with Jake, but it was too late to keep you from him._ _I'm very sorry to be unable to give you the attention you seek which he was able to give, I haven't appreciated our future bond as mates,"_

"_Tsu-tey…kehe." _She whispered but kept to her mind: "_Jake taught me…to be mated, muntxa _[8],_ is not about time to be with each of ourselves. It was his human quality to love with which I have fallen for…"_

At once she stared at Tsu-tey's eyes which opened just a fraction, and even she herself couldn't hide the grief from her apathetic mask as she placed her palm on top of his still chest. The surface was silent, no more were those slow and steady breathing which she has felt just seconds before. She let a tear slip from her eye and she held him closer. A banshee's flapping came by, eventually scattering the bushes from its strong wings. Its claws perched against the low vines.

"Neytiri!" Jake came down the animal and ran towards them, the ashes beginning to rain down from previous explosions above. He stooped to touch Tsu-tey but was stopped when he saw Neytiri's fingers closing the lids of his lifeless eyes. Jake shook his bowed head and sighed, "Tsu-tey…no…"

Neytiri laid Tsu-tey's head on the weeds and positioned his limp hands atop each other above his chest. She bowed to kiss his forehead. Jake was immediately disturbed by a sound of multiple gun shots not far from them, together with a scream of a Thanator.

"Let's go, Neytiri, they're close," he warned. Neytiri nodded and both ran towards the awaiting sky creature.

* * *

**[1]** "Run, save yourself…"

**[2]** "Brother, No…"

**[3]** "Brother…"

**[4]** "I apologize…forgive me…"

**[5]** "I know"

**[6]** "child/children"

**[7]** "Stop"

**[8]** "mated"

**A/N:** You may elaborate suggestions regarding Na'vi language and culture through a PM. But _**please don't forget to review.**_ Thanks! :D

* * *

**athenares**


End file.
